


like real people do

by vanus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, brief soul sucking demon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanus/pseuds/vanus
Summary: I won’t ask you where you came from.





	like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tesselate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesselate/gifts).



> i can’t resist demon aus so i wrote my own!!! i also wanted to write a fic with sanghyuk as the smooth talker and hakyeon as the easily flustered one because i don’t see nearly enough of that type of fic floating around

There’s danger in the forest, they say. All that lies beyond the edge of town is peril, and no one who enters will come back alive.

Listening to the town Elders ramble on and on about the darkness among the trees has never satisfied Hakyeon’s curiosity to truly know and see for himself. When he asks questions about what lives there, why it’s dangerous, the Elders only avoid directly answering him or ignore him altogether. 

So for the last several months, Hakyeon’s been planning a trek out into the woods. Now that he’s a real man, turned twenty last week, he can leave the village unaccompanied. He steals a few weapons, gathers some food and sheltering supplies, and packs it all safely away from his parents’ prying eyes. Hakyeon doesn’t need the Elders to tell him what lies in the forest. He can find out for himself.

Sneaking out at sundown is almost too easy. His parents always go to bed early, and all he needs to do to keep from getting caught is keep his steps light. Hakyeon grabs the satchel he’s left underneath the front porch, and he’s on his way in no time.

Hakyeon makes sure to follow the clearly marked path through the trees, but he takes his time so he can get a good look around. Even in the rising evening, the forest still has this soft, almost ethereal glow to it. If it were just a bit brighter, Hakyeon could see without his lamp. It’s a little unnerving, but he chalks it up to the light from the barely-set sun playing tricks on him.

The path, as it turns out, leads to a clearing in the middle of the forest, then abruptly ends on the other side. Hakyeon supposes this is where he should turn back, but he can’t ignore the itch to look around a little more. The clearing itself is perfectly round, empty save for a few patches of tall grass. Most of the ground is just dirt, which looks like it’s been recently disturbed. 

Hakyeon shudders. “Well,” he murmurs under his breath, “I suppose that’s my cue to leave…”

Just as he turns to leave, a hand pops out from the dirt next to him. He screams at the top of his lungs before slapping a hand over his mouth. His brain tells him to run, to free whoever’s been buried alive, to do _something_ , but he’s rooted in his spot, frozen in his fear. All the can do is take deep breaths to calm himself and meet whatever claws itself free from the ground head on.

Hakyeon isn’t expecting a man his age to pull himself out from the earth, looking very much unbothered by being buried alive. The other only dusts off his shirt and looks up at Hakyeon with inquisitive eyes. Hakyeon is startled to note that even in the dark, the stranger’s irises are a vivid, glowing emerald green; he withers underneath the other’s gaze.

“Oh, hello there. What’s a sweet little thing like you doing so far out into the woods?” There’s some bite to the thing’s question, maybe annoyance with having his slumber disturbed, but he also seems genuinely curious as to how Hakyeon found him here. “It’s not often we see people around here. What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Hakyeon.”

The creature smiles at him, and Hakyeon can feel his heart sink into his stomach as he notes that the other’s smile is just two rows of pointed fangs. “Great to meet you, Hakyeon. I’m Sanghyuk. Now I must ask, what brings you out here so late at night?”

Hakyeon’s response comes out soft and trembling. “I, um, I wanted to come out exploring. I live in a town not too far from here--”

“Didn’t the Elders warn you about the dangers in the woods?” 

“They--” Hakyeon’s blood runs cold. All at once, he regrets ever ignoring the Elders’ warnings and convincing himself the forest was full of just predatory animals. He has a feeling it’s something much, much worse. “They did.” 

“And you didn’t listen?”

Hakyeon’s breath catches in his throat. “No.”

“How… plucky of you,” Sanghyuk notes, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers across Hakyeon’s cheek. “Well, little one, you’ve wandered across at an unfortunate time. I haven’t eaten in days. Will you let me feed?”

The blood in Hakyeon’s veins runs ice cold. Feed? 

Sanghyuk moves his hand down to wrap his hand gingerly around Hakyeon’s throat before he leans in close, and his breath fans warm across Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon parts his lips subconsciously, his next breath caught in his lungs, his head spinning. “It was a mistake wandering out here in the first place, but you’re lucky you found me instead of one of my siblings. They’re all much more barbaric than I am,” the creature says with a soft smile. “I am, however, quite hungry, so if you would be so kind as to let me feed, I would be _so_ grateful. It won’t hurt, I promise.”

There’s something about the silk-smooth coercion in Sanghyuk’s voice that convinces Hakyeon that letting him feed won’t be so bad. If what he says is true, Hakyeon could have met a much worse fate out here, and letting this… thing feed from him seems like a fitting punishment for his ignorance, an offering to the gods for sparing him from death -- or worse. With a timid nod, Hakyeon lowers his eyes and whispers a soft “Okay.”

Sanghyuk touches his lips ever so gently to Hakyeon's, and Hakyeon immediately feels the effects of it. Hakyeon feels his thoughts go a little bit fuzzy, and his brain feels like it's been filled with cotton balls. There's something intoxicating about the feeling of the other taking... whatever he needs from him. Sanghyuk's hands rest very softly on his hips, clinging slightly to his shirt, and Hakyeon suppresses a moan, his breaths coming out shaky when Sanghyuk finally pulls away.

"W-what did you do to me," Hakyeon murmurs, touching a fingertip to his lips. He can't describe the high he's on right now, and the fog in his mind won't dissipate. 

Sanghyuk gives him another unnerving smile. "I took some of your soul. A little. Nothing you'll miss." Licking his lips, Sanghyuk leans in and presses a soft kiss to Hakyeon's cheek. "You should get home, darling, before the rest of my little family wakes up. But, if you ever find yourself in this part of the woods again, come back, won't you?"

Stumbling backwards, Hakyeon wants to run away, wants to be afraid, but he’s not scared. The fact that he wants to give Sanghyuk more of his soul just to feel this high over and over again? That’s what scares him. “I-- I will. I’ll be back.”

When he wakes up the next morning, the last thing Hakyeon remembers clearly is Sanghyuk’s pointed smile as he backs out of the clearing. He knows he sprinted back home, but he can only picture bits and pieces, and what little he can remember is hazy at best. He has no idea how he’d managed to get home safely, but here he is, tucked neatly into his bed wearing the same clothes he’d worn last night (minus his shoes). 

He washes up and heads downstairs to the kitchen, where his mother and father are both sitting, glaring at him with their arms crossed. Shit.

“Cha Hakyeon, you will explain yourself right now. Why did you go into the woods last night?”

He weighs his options. They already know he went against the Elders’ orders (though he’s not quite sure how), so lying about going to the woods is out. Deciding honesty is the best course of action, Hakyeon tells them the truth. “I was curious. I wanted to see for myself what was out there.”

His father looks pissed, of course, beyond all belief But what startles Hakyeon is the fear in the man’s eyes. He wonders if maybe his parents have known this entire time the demons that lurk out in the forest. “And are you satisfied with what you found?”

“I didn’t find anything,” Hakyeon replies, lying through his teeth. “I can’t believe everyone’s so scared of that place. The spookiest thing about it was all the dead trees and stuff like that.” He chooses to leave out his plans to go back.

“Well,” his mother says, eyes narrowing at him, “I hope you’re ready to face the consequences of your curiosity. You won’t be leaving the house unsupervised for a month. We or one of the Elders will escort you anywhere you go, and your room will be locked before we go to sleep. The only place you’ll be allowed to go alone is Taekwoon’s house, and Taekwoon’s mother already knows to alert someone if you don’t get there in a timely manner.”

Hakyeon rolls his eyes at the conditions, but he supposes it could be much worse and bows his head in acceptance. Worst case scenario, Taekwoon would cover for him if he wanted to sneak out from there. His parents won’t find out a thing; if there’s one thing Taekwoon is good at, it’s keeping a secret.

With that, his parent’s start making breakfast, and Hakyeon begins to make plans on how to work around his consequences. 

\-----

As promised, Hakyeon’s parents lock his door from the outside when they go to sleep that night, but they severely underestimate his building-scaling abilities. He’s easily able to climb down the side of his house from the second floor, landing on the ground with a soft ‘thud.’ His supplies are still where he apparently stashed them last night, but he leaves everything behind except a lantern before he heads out towards the forest. He feels no thrill of the exploration of somewhere new. No, tonight he itches with anticipation to feel what he felt last night, the blissful high of Sanghyuk’s touch. 

It’s another clear night, the moon hanging full and bright in the sky, and Hakyeon’s easily able to retrace his steps to get back to the clearing. He crouches at the perimeter and studies the area inside, making sure none of the other creatures have woken up. Then, in nothing louder than a murmur, Hakyeon whispers, “Sanghyuk? Are you here?” Hakyeon has the strangest feeling Sanghyuk will be able to hear him.

Confirming his theory, a hand pops out of the ground, the same from the night before. In almost no time at all, Sanghyuk pulls himself from the dirt and yawns, brushing himself off and stretching out his arms before peering over at Hakyeon’s crouched form. “I didn’t think you’d be back so soon, little one.”

“I-- yeah, I’m back.” Hakyeon’s cheek flush a soft shade of pink as he stands upright, and Sanghyuk looks more than a little amused with it.

The demon saunters over to him with a toothy grin, reaching out and gently circling his fingers around Hakyeon’s wrist. His eyes are glowing much more intensely tonight, a pretty sea green, and Hakyeon worries he’ll get lost in them if he stares too much longer. “So,” Sanghyuk murmurs, cutting right to the chase, “did you enjoy being fed off of last night?” 

As if to punctuate his point, Sanghyuk leans in and ghosts his lips across the sensitive skin of Hakyeon’s neck, and Hakyeon gasps at the touch. “Yes,” he whispers. Hakyeon’s afraid if he’s too loud, he’ll ruin the spark between them, and that’s the last thing he wants. He wants Sanghyuk closer, close enough to be in his arms as Sanghyuk takes what he needs. “Will you do it again?”

“If you want me to, yes.” Sanghyuk goes quiet for a moment, tightening his grip on Hakyeon’s wrist. Hakyeon thinks he’s listening for something. “The others will be waking up soon, and you don’t want to be here when they do. We’ll have to go somewhere else.” 

In the blink of an eye, the clearing is gone, and Hakyeon’s standing in a wooded patch with Sanghyuk by his side. The rapid change in scenery makes him incredibly nauseous, and the only thing keeping him from toppling over is Sanghyuk’s strong frame pressed against his side. “What the hell--”

Sanghyuk releases Hakyeon’s wrist in favor of running a hand through the human’s hair. “Otherworldly creature perks. Are you feeling okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes, I’m fine,” Hakyeon grumbles, “Now can we just--”

Sanghyuk’s lips are on his before Hakyeon can finish his thought, and the high hits him almost immediately. Through the fog, he can feel Sanghyuk’s big hands on his waist; it’s tender and soft, and Hakyeon longs for something, anything, more intimate than this.

Hakyeon can feel Sanghyuk pulling away soon after, can tell when he’s stopped feeding, and instead of letting the demon walk away so easily, Hakyeon wraps his arm around the other’s neck and kisses him. It’s a horrible idea, and Hakyeon hopes it won’t get him killed, but he can’t help himself. His brain tells him to ask for more.

“Easy there, tiger,” Sanghyuk chuckles as he pulls away, amused. “You’re-- well, you’re drunk. Maybe you can seduce me some other time.”

Before Hakyeon can process what’s going on, he and Sanghyuk are standing at the edge of his village. “Get on home, little one. You know where to find me if you want more.” Sanghyuk gives him a pat on the butt, but Hakyeon is too dazed to protest. He’s still riding on the high of being fed from, and everything seems to be moving in slow motion. 

And then, just as he turns to Sanghyuk to whine indignantly, the demon vanishes once more.

Hakyeon wakes up the next morning the same way he did yesterday morning: same clothes, no shoes, and with a very hazy memory of the night before and how he’d gotten home. At least this morning his parents aren’t waiting to admonish him. Really, they seem like they have no idea Hakyeon even left last night. Hakyeon sighs a little in relief. He plans to keep it that way.

As he eats his breakfast, Hakyeon thinks back to what he’d done last night. He’d kissed a demon. Well, tried to, at least. Sanghyuk pushed him away, but he didn’t outright reject him. That’s promising, at least. Hakyeon thinks it would be worth another shot.

Hakyeon spends all day formulating how best to get Sanghyuk to his house. He supposes he shouldn’t try to push his luck and go out into the forest again. Maybe Sanghyuk could come to him? _But how would I even get him here,_ Hakyeon thinks to himself. _I could go out into the forest and get him, and he can do that teleport-y… thing to get us back?_

When he hears his mother and father tuck themselves into bed that night, Hakyeon waits almost an hour before going to the window and opening the shutters as quietly as he can. Tonight, he doesn’t crawl out and down the side of the house. Instead, Hakyeon decides to test a theory.

“Sanghyuk,” he calls as loudly as he dares, “Sanghyuk, come here.” Then, he waits.

It doesn’t take longer than five minutes for Sanghyuk to appear in the yard outside his house. Hakyeon puts a finger over his lips to keep Sanghyuk quiet before motioning for him to come up, butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Sanghyuk appears in his room.

“It’s only been two days, darling.” Sanghyuk reaches out to rest a hand on Hakyeon’s lower back, licking his lips before whispering, “Do you really want to be fed from that much?”

Hakyeon’s heart flutters up towards his throat, and it’s all he can do not to look away to hide his embarrassment. “No. Well, um-- I mean, I do, but that’s not why I wanted you to come. I wanted you to kiss me. I’m completely clear-headed now. But, um, if you don’t want--” 

It takes him a few moments to register that Sanghyuk is kissing him. Not feeding this time, but kissing. Hakyeon practically melts into the other’s soft embrace, clutching at the fabric of his shirt, marvelling at how he still feels woozy even when Sanghyuk isn’t taking from him. It’s soft but intense, and Hakyeon gasps quietly when the other pulls away.

Sanghyuk snickers when he catches a glimpse of Hakyeon’s dazed expression. “You’re so cute, even for a human. A kiss affected you that much?” Hakyeon can only nod in response. “So responsive. I wonder how you’d react to more than kisses.”

Hakyeon’s about to scold Sanghyuk for being brash when he freezes as hears his parents stirring in the next room. Sanghyuk understands immediately that he needs to leave (quickly, judging by Hakyeon’s expression as he buries himself under his bedclothes), and he evaporates into thin air, leaving Hakyeon only with his thoughts and the sound of his mother getting up to get a glass of water.

\-----

Hakyeon tells his mother he’s sleeping over at Taekwoon’s house. He’s packed an overnight bag as if he really were, pajamas and toothbrush and other necessities stuffed inside, but he has another destination in mind. A small motel on the edge of town, somewhere his parents will never find him if they come looking. 

It’s been a week since Hakyeon had seen Sanghyuk last, and every night since, he’s dreamt of the demon, _his demon_ , claiming Hakyeon as his own. He’s woken up hard every morning this week, Sanghyuk’s thinly-veiled offer for more haunting even his dreams. In some ways, the thought of letting Sanghyuk fuck him is terrifying. Hakyeon doesn’t know how one even has sex with a demon. Is it like having sex with Taekwoon, resolutely human, or something else entirely? There’s also a worry niggling at the back of his mind -- would it kill him? Worse, would Sanghyuk try to kill him? On the other hand, being fed from is the most intense pleasure he’s ever felt before, and he can only imagine how good it would feel adding sex into the mix.

Hakyeon decides he wants everything, risks be damned, and he wants it tonight. He’s waited long enough.

He has to make a detour to Taekwoon’s house to keep his parents in the dark about where he’s going, and when Taekwoon’s mother goes to bed, Taekwoon is more than happy to cover for him. 

“I owe you one,” Hakyeon whispers as he grabs his bag to leave. 

As an afterthought, he presses a soft kiss to Taekwoon’s lips, and Taekwoon smiles softly at him before shooing him out the door. “Be safe, okay?”

It’s chilly outside tonight, and Hakyeon tugs his jacket tighter around him as the wind picks up. Luckily, the motel isn’t far from Taekwoon’s house. When he checks in, he slides the clerk some extra money, whispering, “I was never here.” 

The clerk nods at him before passing him a key, and Hakyeon finds his room, sits himself down on the bed, and takes a minute to calm his nerves. He’s a little scared, but more excited than anything else. It isn’t by any means his first time having sex, his subtle charm making it easy to seduce anyone he wants, but Sanghyuk is different. He’s thrown Hakyeon for a loop and made him feel like a nervous virgin all over again. This is unfamiliar territory, but for some reason, Hakyeon doesn’t mind.

Sanghyuk appears almost immediately after Hakyeon calls him, that toothy grin of his glinting menacingly in the dull glow of the bedside lamp. Hakyeon pays no mind to the shiver that runs down his spine. The demon quirks a brow at Hakyeon, seeming amused by the location he’s chosen for them to meet. “You rang?”

Hakyeon’s answer comes easily. “I want you to fuck me.”

“You want me to... what?” 

Sanghyuk looks completely confused by the human’s bold request, and Hakyeon deflates a little bit, but it doesn’t keep him from saying it again (albeit a bit softer this time). “I want… I want you to fuck me, Sanghyuk.” A blush rises to his cheeks, painting them a soft pink, and he meets Sanghyuk’s eyes with a coy smile. “Please?”

Something inside Sanghyuk snaps; Hakyeon can see it in the demon’s eyes before their lips crash together, harsh and furiously aggressive. Sanghyuk’s pointed teeth snag at his lower lip as they kiss, his hands grasping desperately at Hakyeon’s ass. There’s nothing graceful about it, and Hakyeon is left lightheaded, and this time it has nothing to do with Sanghyuk taking from him. 

They fuck rushed and passionate, Sanghyuk feeding off of him with uninhibited need, and Hakyeon knows how full he is; the energy radiating off Sanghyuk is so intense that Hakyeon can almost taste it. Hakyeon jackknifes off the bed when he cums, the force of it punching the breath from his lungs. The feeling of having so much of his soul taken from him knocks Hakyeon out cold, and when Sanghyuk cums almost immediately after, his orgasm just as intense. 

Sanghyuk indulges him after he comes to, letting Hakyeon snuggle up close to his side and kiss at his collarbones. In the aftermath of it, he feels more full than he ever could have imagined, but a question lingers behind in his mind until he can’t bear to leave unanswered. “Sanghyuk,” he asks, trailing his fingers over the demon’s bare waist, “how much of my soul have you taken? I mean, in the grand scheme of things.”

It takes a while for Sanghyuk to answer. “Well, not nearly enough to change or harm you in any way, but I worry that if I take too much more, if you keep coming back, you’ll start to feel the effects.”

Hakyeon laces their fingers together and tugs Sanghyuk’s hand up to his cheek, nuzzling into the touch with a soft smile. “What happens if you take too much? What happens if you take everything?”

 

“Slow down there, one question at a time.” Sanghyuk smiles, but the light doesn’t reach his eyes. “If I feed enough to take more than a tenth of your soul, you’ll start to change. Your personality will become much more aggressive. You’ll be subject to more and more outbursts over things you’d never become angry over before, and it only gets worse with the more you lose. But if you lose everything… You become like me. Soulless, ravenous. Living in the forest and feeding from anyone crazy enough to wander out into it.”

“Like me?”

Sanghyuk smiles for real this time. “Yes, little one, like you.”

Another question, one that’s lingered in Hakyeon’s mind this whole time, itches to be asked. “Then why did you let me go? If you get so hungry, why not just take my whole soul and leave me to become like you?”

“That’s a wonderful question, and I was beginning to wonder when you’d ask. However, it requires a long explanation, so please be patient with me.” Sanghyuk readjusts himself a little, cradling Hakyeon’s head against his chest. It’s a bit uncomfortable, but Hakyeon doesn’t complain. “I’m the only one in my group that ever learned how to pop in and out of places. It’s an incredibly difficult thing to master, so most of my siblings gave up after several failed attempts. I didn’t.

“We have a pact in place with your town that says we won’t feed on any townsperson who has never stepped foot in the forest, and since your town is the only settlement for fifty kilometers in any direction, feeding on humans is a tricky thing. We can take the souls of animals, but it’s not nearly enough to sustain us. Most of my siblings have gone mad with hunger. I, on the other hand, can go in and out of other towns as I need to feed with no restrictions. Learning how to pop in and out has saved my sanity, really. 

“When you came to our clearing the first night, I barely took anything from you, just a taste, but I could feel how you responded to it. I knew you would come back. I let you go home because it would have been completely unnecessary to kill you.”

Hakyeon supposes that’s reason enough to leave him alive. Really, he doesn’t mind being Sanghyuk’s designated meal -- he probably gets more out of it than Sanghyuk does, anyway. “And you’re… you’re planning on keeping me around, right?”

The smile on Sanghyuk’s face soothes any worries he has. “If you want to stay around, then yes. I’ll have to be very careful with how much I take from you from now on, but I’d like that very much.”

“Me too.” Hakyeon returns Sanghyuk’s smile. That’s more than enough for him. 

“Good, because I plan on keeping you around for a very long time.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hotenouqh) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/incuvixx)! thanks for reading~


End file.
